


Legends

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-07
Updated: 2003-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex are the stuff of legends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legends

**Author's Note:**

> I love drabbles. Each section is a separate one. Thank you _so much_ , Ae. 

## Legends

by Alicia Malone

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/alymalone>

* * *

* * *

I. Fear

The first time Lex saw Clark was that fateful day on the bridge, right before Lex flew over the side into the murky water below. If he sat back and thought hard enough, he could still feel the _crunch_ of Clark's body against the Porsche, the jerk of slamming into the bridge. 

He could remember the cold water of the river before finally -- _finally_ \-- succumbing to the blackness that danced on the edge of his vision. 

His last thought was curiosity, wondering who the boy he hit was, and a sliver of hope that the boy didn't suffer. 

II. Curiosity

Of course Lex was curious; it was his nature to question everything. Knowledge was power, and Lex wanted all of it he could have. 

Clark always told him there was no way he hit him, that Lex just _had_ to be mistaken, even though Lex was _certain_ Clark was wrong. It was important to Clark though, that Lex didn't know the truth. So, for the time being, that's how it was. 

Besides, Lex was interested in the enigma that was Clark Kent. He seemed to see something in Lex no one else ever had. He wanted to be Lex's friend. 

III. Friendly

Clark and Lex were friends; everyone in Smallville knew that. Lex ignored the fact that Jonathan Kent didn't like him very much, ignored the glances, and the whispers wondering why someone like Lex Luthor would be friends with Clark Kent. 

Lex genuinely liked Clark. He would deliver Lex's produce last, then go to the study to stay for a while. 

They would play pool and Lex would teach Clark all of his tricks. They would have coffee at the Talon. Lex told him grand stories of Roman emperors. 

It wasn't long before Lex started to see Clark as something more. 

IV. Desire

Lex's desire built slowly, like nothing he'd felt before. He didn't want to slide in and charm his way into Clark's pants, like he'd done to so many other people before. He wanted to watch, to circle, to make Clark realize that he wanted Lex too. 

He took his time with Clark. They flirted, though Lex knew it was innocent. The blushes and the looks under Clark's lashes gave way the fact that Clark had no clue what was going on. 

Surprisingly, Clark knew. And Clark let him know he knew the afternoon he pressed his lips to Lex's, unhindered. 

V. Together

They were inseparable after that first kiss, hot frantic hands stroking glistening skin. Clark wanted to know everything, to learn all the pleasures of the flesh. The two of them would sneak away to fuck every chance they could. 

Even when their relationship changed, Lex was pleased that Clark expected nothing. They enjoyed _each other_ , instead of material things. 

Lex couldn't imagine them not together. He planned on taking over the world, and having Clark at his side. 

Except that full access to Clark's body didn't mean full access to Clark's secrets, and Lex was _really_ beginning to hate that. 

VI. Suspicious

As hard as he tried, Lex couldn't stop obsessing about Clark's secrets. He wanted to know what it was that Clark hid from him. He wanted to possess all the knowledge Clark had. 

He wanted to know why Clark was as strong as he was. 

Lex did everything he could to push the secrets out of his mind. He learned what not to ask, knowing that he would get no answer. The fights became non-existent, but the wall between the two of them grew. 

Lex was faced with the knowledge that they wouldn't last. Clark's secrets would drive them apart. 

VII. Apart

Lex wasn't surprised that Clark _knew_ it was over. Clark always knew more than he said. 

They finally broke up: Clark on his knees in the study, his cheek against Lex's thigh, tears staining immaculate black trousers. Words of sorrow passed unheard over Lex's head; he could only stare down at the boy at his feet and stroke ebony hair, murmuring comforting words. 

Inside, Lex had left a long time before Clark finally got the clue. 

Things were going to change, Lex was sure of that. They weren't going to see each other anymore, but their destinies were still intertwined. 

VIII. Destiny

Lex took the anger from their breakup and channeled it into his business. He didn't care about doing what was right anymore, he only wanted to own the most and be the best. 

It didn't take him long to turn that anger into profit and rage and murder: his father was dead by the end of the year. People feared Lex more than they ever feared Lionel. 

The moment that Clark started flying around Metropolis in tights, and Lois got the scoop on the new superhero, Lex knew all of his secrets. 

And Lex knew he had to destroy Superman. 

IX. The End

"So this is it." 

"Lex, you can't do this." 

"Oh, Clark, you sound so weak." 

"Please, Lex, don't do this." 

"You know, Clark-- or should I call you Superman? No. I could call you lover." 

"Lex--" 

"I love the sound of you broken. Anyway, you really should see yourself, surrounded by Kryptonite, tied down, naked and at my mercy. You know, this is all your fault. If you'd told me your secrets all those years ago in Smallville, I would have _protected_ you. It-- not this." 

"Please--" 

"I told you, Clark. We would be the stuff of legends." 

.end. 


End file.
